Foxy Party!
by Akai-Pixy
Summary: Sequel to Plans. Sasuke must prove himself to a stubborn Naruto Summery suxs


This is my first M-rated fic. I am so proud! Of course, if I owned them these are the sort of things that would go on…

,…,…,…,…,…,

**Previously in Plans: The Party!**

He had to stop when every detail of the blond came into view. He was standing in nothing but his orange boxers, the rest of his clothes hanging above him in the tree. Naruto was attached to said tree, covered in ramen from head to toe. A light was hanging above him.

"You know, I'm not particularly fond of ramen, but I don't see why I can't try some again." The raven haired boy smirked as he stepped forward.

_Crap!_ Naruto tried to struggle some more in vain. Giving up, he looked at Sasuke, resignation clear in his eyes "Fine, but I'm not uke."

"I don't think you're in any position to negotiate, dobe." Sasuke's smirk grew as his lips were a hair's breath away from Naruto's ear. The blond shivered.

,…,…,…,…,…,

**Foxy Party!**

Sasuke let his breath trail from Naruto's ear to his cheek and down his neck. Licking his lips, he brought them down on a patch of skin. Naruto shivered at the sensation of the raven child kissing and nipping at his neck. The bits of ramen slipped from him and into the boy's mouth in the process.

Naruto couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as Sasuke pressed harder against him, bringing his body flushed against that of Naruto's "Damn, Sasuke… untie… please…it's not fair…" He moaned, hardly able of coherent thoughts anymore.

Sasuke smirked as his lips found their way to a nipple "Che, I told you. You're my little uke." His breath on the nipple hardened it before he latched mercilessly onto it.

Groaning, Naruto's eyes were brought back to the kitchen window. He spotted Sakura looking sober and from her appearance he figured she had been dumped into a tub of ice. She looked it anyway "Teme… I told you I aint uke." Sasuke merely growled with his other nipple in his mouth, sending a wave of pleasure straight to the blonde's groin "Fine."

Sasuke was ever pleased with this and began to lick and kiss the pattern on his stomach. In spite of the sensation, Naruto didn't have to take in a breath as an evil smile made its way to his mouth "SASUKE-TE…moof…maeh…mouff…mmm…"

Sasuke clasped his hand on the boy's mouth, staring back to the kitchen. He was standing stiff, eyes wide "She had better not of heard you dobe." He threatened.

Naruto nipped at his hand "Or else what?" He taunted "Oh, look, she's turning her head towards us." Indeed, Sakura had heard the scream and her eyes widened at the sight.

As she jumped out the window, Sasuke turned around and took out a kunai. "Hey! What? Relax teme!" Naruto struggled. To his relief, his ropes were cut free. Before he could let anything else out, he was swung over a shoulder and carried off. Sakura had only made it half-way to the tree by that time.

Naruto stayed stunned until he felt a hand caress his ass "Put me down, teme!" He wiggled. When that didn't work, he nipped at Sasuke's skin. The boy's moan and the taste of the flesh exited him more than he had anticipated.

It didn't take long for him to be dropped onto a large bed, hands attached to the posts "Hey, teme, the hells wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, dobe." Sasuke began, taking out the things he knew he'd need "I just finally realised that I needed you here, in my room, in my bed." His voice was laced with lust as he bent down to gently nip at the blonde's thigh.

"It took you that long to figure it out? And you call me do-Oh, please don't stop." Naruto mewled as Sasuke's hands rubbed against his nipples and teeth grazed a sensitive spot he didn't know he had at his shoulder.

"Shut up." Sasuke grinned, latching his lips on the blonde's. Sasuke moved slowly at first, unsure of just how much the blonde would let him do. Regardless of his actions, he didn't want to take anything from his Naru if he wasn't willing to give it.

When the other's lips moved against his, testing, Sasuke gained more confidence and pressed harder. The gasp he heard was the last straw when he'd traced the boy's lips with his tongue. Desperate need drove him to delve into that moist caver and do to the boy's tongue exactly what he wanted to do with the rest of his body.

The raven haired boy's tongue darted this way and that, mapping every corner before thrusting against the timid muscle. Wanting to know if Naruto wanted it as much as he did, Sasuke cut the chakra ropes. He immediately felt hands grip at his arms before sliding to his head. One of them dug into his hair as the other pulled at his neck.

All too soon, they parted for a breath of fresh air. Panting lightly, Sasuke smirked at Naruto's flushed face. Before he could comment, or continue as he hadn't decided which yet, Naruto's face darkened. Worried he had indeed gone too far, Sasuke backed off him "What?" He whispered.

"Turn over." It wasn't a command, well not really. Sasuke gawked at him "I said turn over." Naruto continued "I keep telling you I'm not uke." No, that was not a whine. Not at all…

Sasuke snapped back to himself, though didn't stop starring and couldn't seem to get his vocal cords working "You look more like a girl anyway." _That does it._

Sasuke was back atop the boy, mouth ravishing his own. His hands went everywhere at once and the blonde stopped the kiss to throw his head back with a long moan "Pl…pl…please…" His breath was ragged and desperate.

"Please what?" Sasuke's hands slowed, massaging his partner's thighs.

"You tease." Naruto accused, trying to keep his mind focused "Just…please."

"Are you ready to take it like a man?" Sasuke's lust filled voice whispered against his ear, brushing them before a tongue lightly darted out.

"teme…FINE!" The blond screamed as the raven one thrust forward through his clothes. No sooner said than done, the prodigy had the rest of their clothes off and began ravishing the other's mouth yet again. The two moaned in pleasure as their hardened members slid against one another.

Sasuke didn't try to make the boy beg for it again. He slid his body along with his tongue as his hands reached for the lube he'd taken out of the desk beside his bed. He squirted some on his hands and attacked the blonde's neck. When he knew the attention was drawn away, he slowly pushed a finger inside the blond.

"AH!" Naruto cried out, eyes wide as he stared at the boy topping him. Sasuke bit his lip and moved his finger, thrusting slowly. Their mouths latched on again, ferociously, and Sasuke added a second, then third finger. Finally, fearing they were both going to come before he wanted to, Sasuke pulled his fingers out.

"Should I…do you want me to…" Naruto asked quietly, moving to turn over "No." Sasuke stopped him, pushing Naruto's legs up and apart. He squirted some lube onto his member as he lined himself up. Slowly, he pushed at the boy's hole. He was surprised when Naruto suddenly thrust forward and took him in one shot. The boys screamed.

_It's so hot._ Sasuke couldn't help but moan, griping at the hips and trying not to lose it. He waited until Naruto looked more comfortable and attempted to thrust a little.

Sasuke was trying his best to go slow wanting, what appeared to be Naruto's first time, be perfect. Naruto didn't seem to notice his efforts as he kept thrusting forward, making the boy go wild. Naruto was a moaning, mewling mess as Sasuke kept up a constant streak of grunts with the occasional moan as he pumped Naruto in time with the thrusts.

Finally, the boys came, screaming. Sasuke collapsed on Naruto, eyes starting to shut. The only thing that was keeping him awake though was Naruto's light giggles "What's so funny?" He grunted.

"I just realized…" Naruto began, failing to sound thoughtful "Tomorrow morning we won't need to get out of bed to eat. Cold ramen is good too, you know."

"Just go to sleep." Sasuke snuggled closer.

"See, that's why you should be uke. I've got more stamina than you." With renewed energy suddenly coursing through him, Sasuke got onto his hands and knees "You want to bet?" He locked eyes with the boy under him.

"Are you sure you're ready for round two?" Naruto found his mouth yet again penetrated by the wet and strong muscle.

"Oh…hehehe…this is going to be so good." A man with white hair laughed as he sprang from tree to tree; leaving the mansion "I think I'm ready to write the next Icha Icha…"

,…,…,…,…,…,

When the sun finally rose, the two boys were exhausted thought deeply satisfied. Naruto didn't even dare try to sit up just yet.

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about my fan girls anymore." Sasuke smiled as he caressed his blonde's hair.

"You're right about the girl part, anyway." When Naruto received a raised eyebrow, he smirked "What about fan boys?" He laughed as Sasuke groaned.

,…,…,…,…,…,

Keeping in mind that this is my **FIRST M-rated** fic, what did you think??

**Review** please! They're the only thing **keeping** me **alive**!


End file.
